doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Manuel Campuzano
) |lugar_nacimiento = Cuernavaca, Morelos |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right Manuel Campuzano Márquez es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por papeles como Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D, Heero Yui en Gundam Wing, Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades y Dohko de Libra en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Tambien es destacado por su trabajo como Light Yagami en Death Note. Filmografía Anime * Death Note - Light Yagami * Gundam Wing - Heero Yui * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (version de DVD) - Nachi de Lobo * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (version de DVD) - Orfeo de Lira * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (version de DVD) - Nachi de Lobo * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Dohko de Libra * Bleach - Kisuke Urahara * Naruto - Chōji Akimichi * Digimon Tamers - Hirokazu Shiota / Leomon / Gallantmon (2da Voz) * Initial D - Takumi Fujiwara * Mirmo Zibang - Yashichi * Zatch Bell - Grisor / Iwashima * Eyeshield 21 - Natsuhiko Taki / Shinobu Haibara / Jugador de Zokugaku / Metralleda Sanada (cap. 65) * Súper Once - Shuya Goenji * Pokémon - Brandon (temp. 12) * Yu Yu Hakusho - Koenma (joven) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Profesor Stain * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Sr. Kai Series Animadas * El Espectacular Hombre Araña - Eddie Brock "Venom" * La Casa de los Dibujos - Juez Chocolatin / Voces diversas * Padre de Familia - Joe / Neil Goldman / Voces diversas (Temporada 3) * Phineas y Ferb - Albert * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Silver Surfer * Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Cody Jones Series de televisión David Boreanaz ''' * Ángel - Angel * Buffy, la cazavampiros - Angel '''Boogie * iCarly - T-Bo * iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo - T-Bo Otros * Dallas (2012) - John Ross Ewing III (Josh Henderson) (2012-presente) * Hart of Dixie - George Tucker (Scott Porter) (2011-presente) * Suburgatory - Noah Werner (Alan Tudyk) (2011-presente) * NCIS Los angeles - Marty Deeks (Eric Christian Olsen) (2010-presente) * Lindas mentirosas - Darren Wilden (Bryce Johnson) (2010-presente) * Diarios de vampiros - Tyler Lockwood (Michael Trevino) (2009-presente) * La esposa ejemplar - Will Gardner (Josh Charles) (2009-presente) * Bones - Wendell Bray (Michael Grant Terry) (2008-presente) * Hell's Kitchen (2005 -presente) * A la vista de todos - Raphael Ramirez (Cristián de la Fuente) (2008-2012) * Chuck - Devon Woodcombe (Ryan McPartlin) (2007-2012) * Hellcats - Lewis Flynn (Robbie Jones) (2010-2011) * Chica indiscreta: **Gabriel Edwards (Armie Hammer) **Probador (Mark A. Langston; Episodio 10) **Jack Roth (John Dossett; Episodio 11) **Cantinero (Episodio 15) **Lider de Huesos y Calaveras (Matt Burns; Episodio 24) * Hospital Mercy - Nick Valentino (Charlie Semine) (2009-2010) * Eastwick - Chad (Matt Dallas) (2009) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - Derek Reese (Brian Austin Green) (2008-2009) * Los indomables - Jackson "Jax" Teller (Charlie Hunnam) voz (2008-2009) * Doctor House - Jimmy Quidd (Jeremy Renner) 4, cap. 79 (2007) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Winchester "Che" Cook (Chris Pratt) (2006-2007) * Boston Legal - Alan Shore (James Spader) (2004-2008) * Los Borgia - Giovanni Sforza * Smallville - James 'Jimmy' Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) * Close to Home - Thom / Ben * El secuestro - Virgil Hayes * Iron Chef - Un episodio * Life is wild - Tumelo * Gilmore Girls - Bootsy (Brian Tarantina) / Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Howie (Rob Evors) * Los Hijos del Carnaval - Brown / Carlos Antonio * iCarly - Voz del baile improvisado / Voces adicionales * Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales * Zoey 101 - Voces adicionales * Victorious - Voces adicionales * Los Normales - Bernardo (Selton Mello) * Prison Break - Roland Glenn (James Hiroyuki Liao) Películas Cuba Gooding Jr. *La sombra del crimen - Draven *Hombres de honor - Chief Carl Brashear Owen Wilson *Tras las líneas enemigas - Chris Burnett *Medianoche en París - Gil Pender Otros *Shadow Man - Schmitt (Alex Ferns) *Peter y Vandy - Peter (Jason Ritter) *Casi 18 - Kyle (Douglas Booth) *The Ides of March - Stephen Meyers (Ryan Gosling) *Frecuencia mortal - Fuller Thomas (Steve Zahn) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección - Chris Redfield (Wentworth Miller)(Dobaje HBO) *From Paris with Love - James Reese (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) *Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas - Burke (Michael Fassbender) *Policías de repuesto - Narrador (Ice-T) *El Turista - Conde Filippo Gaggia (Raoul Bova) *Agente Salt - Michael Krauze (August Diehl ) *Sex and the City 2 - Aidan Shaw (John Corbett) *Caso 39 - Doug J. Ames (Bradley Cooper) *Agente internacional - Andre Clement (Georges Bigot) / Capitán Barilo (Luigi Di Fiore) *The Midnight Meat Train - Jurguis (Roger Bart) *Piña express - Red (Danny McBride) *Hermanastros - Derek Stuff (Adam Scott) *Locura de la vida - Percy (Method Man) *21: Blackjack - Choi (Aaron Yoo) *Resident Evil 3: Extinción - Enviado frances (William Abadie) *Dan in Real Life - Mitch Burns (Dane Cook) *3:10 to Yuma - Grayson Butterfield (Dallas Roberts) (2ª versión) *Noche de graduación sangrienta - Det. Nash (James Ransome) *Killshot - Lionel (Aldred Montoya) *Sin lugar para los débiles - Carson Wells (Woody Harrelson) (Paramount) *Crank - Chev Chelios (Jason Statham) *La dalia negra - Dwight 'Bucky' Bleichert (Josh Hartnett) *La bestia - Georgie (Tamer Hassan) *La joya de la familia - Thad Stone (Tyrone Giordano) *Al diablo con el diablo - Elliot Richards (Brendan Fraser) *Velocidad extrema - Bruno *Triunfos Robados - Cliff Pantone (Jesse Bradford) Redoblaje *Fiebre en la cabaña - Jeff (Joey Kern) *Amor ciego - Walt (Rene Kirby) *La playa - Richard (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Una propuesta decente - Nick Marsh (Spencer Rochfort) Pelìculas Animadas * Bionicle: La mascara de la luz - Takua * AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo - Chessman/Latin Lover * Pokémon, La Película: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom - Reshiram Telenovelas Brasileñas Rodrigo Phavanello * Alma Gemela - Roberval * Siete Pecados - Adriano * El profeta - Arnaldo Murilo Benício * La Favorita - Dodi * CuChiCheos - Ariclenes Martins/Vitor Valentim * Avenida Brasil - Tufão (Jorge Araújo) Emílio Orciollo Netto * Deseo prohibido - Argemiro * Río del destino - Neca Otros * Dos Caras - Diputado Narciso Tellerman (Marcos Winter) * Páginas de la Vida - Dorival (André Frateschi) * El Sabor de la Pasión - Enrique * Bellísima - Renato * Cobras y Lagartos - Voces diversas * Dance dance dance- Rafael Pimentel (Ricardo Martins) * Passione - Diogo Dias (Daniel Boaventura) Documentales * En busca de la verdad - Josh Bernstein / Narración Curiosidades Manuel Campuzano ha doblado 2 personajes que fueron interpretados por el seiyuu japones Shinichiro Miki, el primero de ellos fue Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D y el segundo fue Kisuke Urahara en Bleach. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes